The Glowing Rings of Love
by LoveIsNotForSinners
Summary: AU: When two brothers go to a college party they instantly fall for two best friends but the brothers hold a dark secret that would scare any human off. Between college courses, protective siblings and best friends can their love prevail? co-written with pandabear1715
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, since Perfectly Damaged was doing so well, pandabear1715 and I teamed up again in order to write another story together. Well, I owed him another story and then we decided to do it together because he knows he loves writing with me. End of story...except not really.

We took every relationship you know of Teen Wolf and twisted them so they're not like that all. In fact, a lot of them are related in weird ways. It'll be a hit or miss. This just basically covers that.

Summary: AU: When two brothers go to a college party they instantly fall for two best friends but the brothers hold a dark secret that would scare any human off. Between college courses, protective siblings and best friends can their love prevail?

"Mom, calm down." Scott tells his crying mom as she stands in front of him and his older brother. His Uncle Peter and Aunt Melissa are standing with Cora near them and his mother is looking at them sobbing about how her boys have grown up.

"My babies are going off to college." She cries out, pressing her hand to her lips for a second as if the emotions were overwhelming her and would fall out. Derek smiles sadly and shakes his head.

"Mom, again, I'm going to be fine. Scott's going to be fine." Derek reassures her, looking down. "We went through this last year. Nothing happened then and nothing will happen now." He mutters under his breath, hoping his mom was too emotional to hear it. However, that didn't stop his uncle from picking up on it.

"You know how emotional your mother is." Peter tells them and Scott agrees, looking to his uncle and then to his mom, who continues sobbing, a bit louder than before. "Talia! Will you shut up already? Damn, woman, you are crying like they are going to war and never coming back. It's just college. Relax. Anyways, you know we'll always take trips to see them." Talia nods and sniffs, wiping at her eyes and examining her boys.

"So, since they're both going, can I have their room?" Cora asks and Talia lets out another cry, grabbing her boys and holding them. Derek and Scott both sigh defeated and hug her back, whispering reassurance in her ear.

"Talia," Melissa coos, rubbing her back and pulling her away from the grip on the boys. "they will be fine. They'll handle themselves fine, you raised them right. Relax."

"Okay, yeah, yeah. You're right. I'm okay." Talia says, wiping at her cheeks and smiling at her sons.

"Yeah," Cora says. "We know, you overreact a lot." She smiles at her mother and everyone goes silent for a few minutes.

"Alright, you boys should head out. I don't want you driving too late." She sniffs a few times and smiles at them when they nod at her. "Call me if you stop anything and call me when you get there. I love you and be safe, take care of each other and come home soon." She tells them and they nod, keeping their complaints to themselves about her requests.

"Will do." Derek says, giving her and Cora one last hug before hugging his aunt and uncle, Scott following his footsteps. "Love you mom."

"I love you too mom." Scott echos and she watches them, waving as they make their way to Derek's packed up, black Camaro. Both boys get in the car, Derek sliding the keys into the ignition and sending a toothy smile towards his mother as he peels away. Scott waving behind him. This was Scott's first time leaving home, Derek had been at this college last year and convinced Scott to go. Their mother cried both times her eldest two left the house but Laura's was reasonable. Laura went to New York and could only make it home for Holiday's where as Scott and Derek would only be a few hours away.

Laura was the oldest, she was 23 and still in New York. Derek was 20 and Scott was a year younger, with Cora still in high school. She was 17 and only a few months after she was born their father had left them. They hadn't been told the full extent but from what they were told the kids gathered their heritage was too much for their father to handle and he cheated on Talia before bailing. It was fine they did well enough without him, their mom's brother came to help. Peter and his wife, Melissa had moved in with them to help him raise the four pups. Melissa was a human but she was very accepting of their werewolf heritage. She hadn't believed it at first and there was a break after their uncle had told her but she came back to him and said that it didn't change who he was and she loved him. It was taken from a fairytale. But they had managed to make some friends due to their complicated family.

Jackson, Lydia and Allison who were all related, though Allison and Jackson weren't biologically related. Jackson's father had met Allison's mom while they were at a play date with single parents and together they had Lydia and got married. Jackson's mother had died while he was younger and Allison's visits with her father became rarer and rarer until they just stopped. Jackson played baseball and football with Derek and the two became close friends, Talia interfering to bring the three siblings into her children's life. Allison and Scott got on real well and started dating but only a few months later the younger brother was sobbing to Derek how he didn't like girls. Derek had reassured him it was okay and told his baby brother he was gay too. A few weeks later Derek and Scott both came out to their family, who was extremely accepting and their friends encouraged it. Even if Jackson was a bit of a dick sometimes and showed up uninvited.

Talia taught them from a young age people couldn't find out they were werewolves so they learned to keep it a secret. However, one day Jackson came over while Scott and Derek were wrestling and caught them half-shifted. Scott had panicked and turned back, attempting to plead with Jackson who took off running and Derek had ran to their mother, telling her everything. When the three showed up with their parents, Talia and Peter sat them down and told them everything. Thankfully, they took it pretty well and no one ran off screaming 'wolf'. So they had a pretty good family and awesome friends. Going to college was going to be the easiest thing ever, even if they were still living together, which Derek preferred and he thinks Scott did too. They could keep their secret easier this way.

The campus is loud by the time they arrive, parents and kids talking and chatting aimlessly with each other. Both boys scrunch their nose up, knowing that although they didn't have their mother actually here with them to unpack they would be okay. They both loved their mom and uncle and aunt and sisters but they knew without a doubt they could see them easier than the rest of the kids in this college could, even if their parent lived in this town only a few blocks away. If any Hale was desperate to see each other they would just run on over, they weren't that far from home like Laura was. Derek cut the engine and pocketed the keys, following Scott to grab a box. They walk to their dorm and Scott sees three guys with a blond female, grabbing stuff from a cur and he tries to see them more clear but can't. Once hidden in the building, Scott leans towards Derek.

"Oh my God, Derek, did you see those guys? Please tell me you saw them." Derek sighs and bounces the box on his knee as he finds the dorm room.

"No, Scott, I didn't." The two continue to quietly grab boxes from their car to place in their dorm room, while avoiding boxes in the hallway. Derek runs into a guy on one of his final boxes and cusses, apologizing to the man. "Hey, sorry man." And the guy just nods.

"Nah, it's cool." The guy replies, heading out the door and stopping a younger looking man from entering, grabbing a box from him and walking back. Derek drops his box and Scott enters, eyes wild.

"Derek, Derek, I found them." Derek raises his brow at his younger brother, sensing the young adults excitement.

"Who?" He asks and Scott smiles.

"The boys I was telling you about. Come, look. They're like three doors down from us." Derek snorts

"What? Are you stalking now?" He teases and Scott rolls his eyes and huffs.

"No, just come look before they leave." He grabs Derek and pulls him off the bed, heading towards the door and shoving Derek out. The only male outside is a guy that looks about Scott's age with brown hair and is looking at a box in front of the door as if expecting someone else to come pick it up for him because he didn't want to. Derek raises his brow, the kid didn't look Scott's type but he nodded towards him anyway.

"Him?" He asks and Scott sighs, looking around.

"Well that was one of them but I was looking at the other kid." Derek looks back at Scott before peering down the hall at the brunette kid when a blond comes out and catches the kid's attention. "Him." Scott says, his voice a little lower and Derek blinks, looking at the kid. Now, he seemed more Scott's type.

Stiles stood staring at the box, waiting. He came to college with his best friend Issac and they had been lucky enough to get a room together. Aiden and Ethan, his twin older brothers, came by and helped move him and Issac in with Erica, Issac's older sister. Aiden and Erica were dating and had been for a while. They moved in together with Ethan and his boyfriend Danny. Ethan left after an argument with Aiden, they were always fighting and Stiles didn't like it but he didn't mind it either. When Issac comes out he looks up at his best friend who cocks an eyebrow.

"Aiden wants to know what you're doing?" Issac says and Stiles can tell by his eyes his friend is curious as well.

"Those guys are looking at us." Stiles hisses, not bothering to jerk his head as Issac looks over to see the two men peering out of their dorm down at them. He opens his mouth to respond when Aiden pokes his head out.

"What guys are looking at you?" Stiles makes a face towards his brother and picks up the box, shoving it at him and groaning.

"Stop that, it doesn't matter." Stiles says, following his brother and friend into the room, eying the men and shutting the door.

"I'm glad Erica's not like that." Issac says and Stiles smirks.

"Yeah, she would be way worse than Aiden." He agrees and Aiden narrows his eyes.

"Hey!" The older brother calls. "I'm right here." He sits down next to Erica, debating staying to help his little brother and friend. He knows he probably will.

"And I will start acting like that." Erica says, waving her finger around and Stiles rolls his eyes smirking at her.

"Yeah, right you'd meddle the opposite way Aiden does." Stiles tells her and she nods.

"True, that's why me and Aiden are perfect for each other." She coos and Aiden basically beams at her, both younger brothels gagging at the words and making faces of disgust. They supported the relationship but it was always funny to tease them and make them uncomfortable.

"Shut up both of you." Aiden says, point a finger at them. "When you get girlfriends I will do the same thing." The two freshmen look at each other and burst out laughing, causing their siblings to look at each other in confusion. "I'm serious, you'll regret this." Stiles smiles at his brother.

"I'm sure I will." He tells the man who rolls his eyes. "Now, help us unpack before we go explore."

Issac's laying on his bed while Stiles is scowling at a bruise in the mirror from when he fell unpacking. He wasn't even really moving much, there wasn't that much room to move and he still bruised himself. He was glad it was only in front of Issac, Erica and Aiden because he would've been so embarrassed if anyone else had been there.

"He was pretty cute you know?" Issac says from his bed and Stiles hums back at him.

"Which one? The Greek God or the little puppy?" Issac snorts at Stiles' choice of words for them and sits up, raising his brows and smirking.

"Greek God?" He teases and Stiles turns to face him, tilting his head and raising his brows.

"Yes. You know exactly who I'm talking about." Stiles says, crossing the room to sit on his bed and grabbing a shirt and switching out, rubbing at his jaw and yawning.

"Well, I know who you're talking about but I wouldn't describe him as a Greek God." Issac replies and Stiles gasps dramatically, looking at his friend who sighs, readying himself.

"How could you say that?" Stiles spits as though Stiles offended a family member of his. "I know you only saw a quick glance of him but damn, someone needs to make it illegal for him to wear shirts just so I can see what he's hiding." Stiles says, shrugging like none of what he said was ridiculous or a big deal. Issac lets out a laugh.

"Oh my God, why are we friends again?"

"Cause you love me and you love my gaydar." Stiles tells him, nodding.

"Speaking of that magical power." Issac says, and Stiles raises a brow. "You think I got a chance of landing the little puppy?"

"Hmm, I need to see his reaction, I would have been able to earlier but Aiden interrupted the process." Stiles says, gesturing to his head like he was a psychic talking to the 'gaydar loving hints of all knowing spirits' in his head.

"Just don't stare him down the way you did Danny when you found out Ethan was dating him." Issac says and Stiles makes a face before holding up a finger.

"Okay, first of all...everyone knew Danny was gay, I stared him down because he was dating my brother" Stiles clarifies, raising a brow.

"And you care because?" Issac asks him back. Stiles scoffs.

"Because Danny has a really bad history with keeping boyfriends and someone has to make sure no one breaks Ethan's heart. You know damn well our mothers not gonna do it and Aiden would sooner pick an argument." Stiles explains, looking away for a second before look back to Issac who just nods.

"True." The blond agrees. "Oh and that reminds me, are you gonna tell him?"

"About what?" Stiles asks, tilting his head and furrowing his brows.

"You being gay." Issac clarifies and Stiles shrugs, biting the inside of his lip.

"I thought about it. Are you gonna tell Erica?" He asks in retaliation, wondering. They were all close, kind of like siblings but not really.

"Yeah but I'm scared." Issac admits and Stiles frowns, confused and sympathetic.

"About what?" He whispers and Issac sighs.

"That she wont accept me." He says back, his voice quiet and a bit scared.

"Erica?" Stiles asks, looking at Issac like he's crazy. "Issac, she'd love you if you were in love with animals, trust me. If she can accept Ethan she'll most definitely accept you ten times over. She probably won't even question it." And Stiles knew just how to read Erica, she would love Issac no matter what.

"Yeah, true. Now why won't you tell?" They haven't had this conversation, when they came out to each other it was just a silent agreement not to talk about telling the siblings but now that they were at college, in their sort of own place, away from them, they could discuss it.

"You see how Aiden is with Ethan, while I know I'll have Ethan I also know I need Aiden. And I'm sort of scared that if I'm gay too we'll never hear from him again." Stiles admits, looking towards the floor, he didn't like talking about it but it was true. Aiden and Ethan were always at each other's throats.

"But are you sure that's what they argue about?" Issac ask, frowning at him.

"Well no but have you seen the way he treats me compared to Ethan? And he made me join the lacrosse team back in high school with you so we'd have something manly to bond over other than my jeep."

"So what he's protective of you? Maybe it's because he knows something." Stiles looks at Issac.

"Like what?" He asks the blond who smiles.

"Ethan had a gaydar too so he can sense it and he told Aiden and that's why he's so protective over you. You're the baby Stiles." Issac tries to reassure and Stiles just kind of shrugs biting his lip.

"I don't Issac." He says, lying down and staring at the ceiling. "I'll think about it, okay? Let's just go to sleep."

"Okay but when you tell Aiden, I'll tell Erica deal?" Issac says and Stiles nods, smiling towards him then flicking off the lamp.

"Deal, night Issac."

"Goodnight." Issac whispers into the dark air.

AN: We wanted to try something different...a lot different. I like big brother!Aiden with little brother!Stiles, don't ask me how, I don't know. It happened, it's what I want, it shall stay.

So the families are(to clear up confusions):

Scott, Derek, Cora and Laura as Talia's children. Father missing.

Peter is married to Melissa with no children.

Jackson's dad is Lydia's dad and Lydia's mom is Allison's mom.

Erica and Issac are siblings

Ethan, Aiden and Stiles are siblings.

Then there's Danny.

Feel free to ask any other questions.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So glad we've spiked your interest. It's what we live for. Thanks to my wonderful co-writer pandabear1715 for helping me write this every time. Hope we can keep your interest just a bit longer.

"C'mon Derek." Scott whines, standing at his door all dressed up for tonight's party. He has darker blue jeans with a nice green long sleeve top. Derek glares up at his little brother, brows furrowed down.

"No, Scott, I'm not going to a stupid party with you." Derek says back, placing his pen on his paper and turning to Scott. It had been a few weeks, they were settled in, comfortable. Derek had showed Scott some places around the area and Scott had found out their friends had gotten an apartment nearby but far enough away he wouldn't walk there if he was drunk. Laura had called to see how they were doing and Scott fancied the kid down the hall.

"I'm sure those boys are going to be there." Scott pleads and Derek raises a brow, making sure Scott knew how unimpressed he was with that sentence and that he had no reason to change his mind, no intention of going to some stupid party with his little brother.

"We are grown men, Scott we are not stalking them at a part Scott." Derek says and Scott backs away a bit offended.

"We are not stalking them." Scott says back, crossing his arms.

"Scott, if you're going to a part just to see boys, that's stalking." Derek clarifies and Scott huffs.

"_We're _going to the party so you can make some friends." Scott replies and Derek furrows his brow and frowns at Scott.

"I have friends Scott."

"Fine." Scott purses his lisp for a second. "We're going to find you a boyfriend!" Scott almost cheers at this. Derek had been single for a while and Derek just cocks a brow.

"I don't want a boyfriend." Derek says, shaking his head and Scott makes a face, now mad that Derek just wasn't on the same page as him and refused to go to the party.

"We are going to that party because I want to go. So get dressed and let's go." He growls, flashing yellow eyes at Derek, who just sighs, looking unfazed by his brother's display of attempting to assert his dominance.

"And you call me grumpy?" He asks but raises his hand in surrender when Scott snarls at him. "Fine, if it'll keep you from bitching I'll go with you to the party but don't expect me to stay long." He says, going to grab a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Mmm, I won't be the one keeping you long." Scott says and Derek rolls his eyes and pulls on a pair of jeans, tossing his sweats aside and pulls on a tight blue shirt.

"Hmm, you're getting dressed up...I wonder who for?" Even with quick reflexes Scott doesn't manage to dodge the book Derek chucks at him, grunting and picking it up off the floor. "Dick." Scott mutters, fixing his shirt and placing the book down.

* * *

Stiles is lying in bed, reading a book when the door to his dorm slams open and shut, he raises a brow towards Issac but doesn't move immediately.

"Stiles, get your ass up now!" The urgent tone in Issac's voice causes Stiles to jerk up, wide eyed and slightly dazed.

"Wha-why?" He asks, looking at Issac worriedly, had something happened?

"We are going to a party where my puppy and you "Greek God" are going to be. So get up, get dressed and look sexy." Issac says while Stiles slips his book shut, placing it on the bed behind him and sighs.

"Issac? Are you taking me to a party to use my gaydar so you can make a move on the boy that lives three doors down." Stiles asks, smirking at his friend who scoffs and shakes his head.

"What? No, we are going for different reasons." Issac denies and Stiels almost laughs at him but leans so his elbows are on his knees, eying Issac.

"Different reasons?" He basically purrs at his friend. "Oh, please, do share." Issac rolls his eyes at Stiles tone but kneels in front of him on the bed.

"One." He puts up one finger. "We're meeting new people. Two." He lifts another finger. "We are going to par-taayy! Three." he adds a third finger. "We'll try to get laid." He lowers his voice to mumble. "Of course, my focus is on the boy down the hall as is yours." He looks back up to Stiles who has a raised brow and lifts a fourth finger. "And four...yea, nope, that's about it." Stiles snorts at him and smirks.

"Alright, fine. Only cause I love you. Is Aiden going to be there because if so I'm screwed on that last one." Stiles says with a small sigh.

"Mm, I don't know. Let me call and see." He lifts his phone from his pocket and dials his sister, putting it on speaker. "Hey sis, what are you and Aiden up to tonight?" He asks, looking to Stiles.

"Going to the party on campus, why?"

"Oh, just curious, well, gotta go. Love you sis, bye." He hangs up when she says the same back, knowing there was another reason they had called. "Well, looks like we're playing ninja." He says and Stiles shrugs, making a face.

"Well, it won't be the first time. Probably won't be the last." He smirks at Issac. "At least this time you're not gonna try and wear a skirt." Stiles snorts at the memory while Issac looks mortified and shoves Stiles backwards.

"Shut up, we don't speak about that. It's in the past, now leave it there." Stiles laughs loudly as he grabs a clean red shirt and pulls it on, it clings to him slightly but not overdoing it. He runs a hand through his hair and smirks at Issac. "If you weren't my best friend...I'd tap that." Stiles smiles at that and leans forward slightlyas Issac finishes getting dressed.

"Aiden would never let you." He says back and Issac snorts, nodding. If there was any reason not to love Stiles it was his overprotective older brother. Ethan knew what was too much protection, Aiden, on the other hand, would probably put Stiles in a chest carrier and bring him everywhere if Stiles wouldn't sock him in the face.

"Now, let's go party!" Issac says and Stiles smiles fondly at him before hooking their arms and letting Issac lead him to this party.

* * *

The party is loud, young adults everywhere in the small house, music sending vibrations through the floor. Derek's eyes roam the half-drunken, half-sober college students moving around. He notices a drunk couple half on a plant making out, a guy pressuring two girls to make-out and a gorgeous blond forcing her buff boyfriend to dance-or who Derek assumes to be her boyfriend with how he's looking at other guys trying to approach her.

"See, they aren't even here. I could've stayed home and relaxed." Derek says to his little brother, looking down at the cup of alcohol the underage boy has before shaking his head.

"I thought we weren't stalking them." Scott sing-songs back, a teasing smile on his lips and Derek rolls his eyes.

"I'm not stalking, I'm being observant, you dumbass." Derek says and his little brother straightens, inhaling deeply.

"Wait, I smell them they're here." Scott says, excitement lacing his every word and Derek looks at his brother for a minute. That's extremely creepy.

"Scott stop being creepy." He hisses and Scott flushes, scratching his neck and trying to zone his hearing on the two boys but he can't over the music that's pulsing through the house.

"Shut up, Derek." He mumbles. "Look, it's him."

"Do you even know their name are you just calling them boy one and boy two?" Derek asks, raising a brow. Scott swallows and pulls his eyes away. Scott huffs.

"Well, go figure out their names."

"I'm not the one obsessed with them." Derek fights, rolling his eyes at his little brother and bringing the cup to his lips. Why was he giving into what Scott wanted?

"Mmm, maybe not yet but look at the little one next to him. Tell me you don't want to chase him and I'll let it go." Scott says, nudging his brother and turning his own eyes towards the two boys that lives a few doors down. Derek sighs and lets his eyes fall on the two, taking in the smaller one, who's red shirt clings to his body just enough to let his imagination take over. He's got a hand fisted in the blonds shirt, looking around for someone or something.

"He's cute and all but..." Derek trails off taking in the way the kids him moves as he shifts himself slightly. "I think they might have something going on?"

"Nay, they're just friends." Scott replies with a shake of his head, watching the two disappear behind a few people before appearing again.

"Scott, I don't cling onto Jackson like that." Derek replies, looking to Scott.

"Well Jackson's not gay, duh." Scott replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world and Derek sighs raising a brow.

"Alright Scott, fine." He plucks the cup out of Scott's hand. "Why don't you go introduce yourself and if the little red one breaks your nose...I'm gonna laugh." Derek says and Scott puffs out his chest and looks at Derek sure that he can do this while his older brother smirks.

"I will." Scott replies, nodding. "But if he does break my nose you have to come over." Derek shrugs.

"Maybe." He says and watches Scott leave, shaking his head. Scott walks over, gathering courage until he's in front of the two, watching Stiles let go of Issac.

"Hey, are you guys new?" Scott asks and Issac stutters so Stiles cuts him off, saving himf rom embarrassing himself.

"Yeah." Stiles says and Scott smiles.

"My names Scott."

"I'm Stiles and my best friend here is Issac." Stiles accepts the offered hand first, allowing Issac to wipe sweaty palms on his pants before accepting the hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Scott says and Issac hums.

"Hmm, Stiles...Aiden." Stiles looks away before smiling apologetically at Scott.

"Not trying to be rude but we gotta go." The brunette says, tugging Issac along who waves to Scott but ducks behind people. Scott frowns and makes his way back to Derek, who's looking at him expectantly.

"Do you know and Aiden?" Scott asks and Derek raises his brows.

"What?" He asks, confused and unsure.

"They were fine until Issac told Stiles that Aiden was coming." Scott explains with a frown, he found it weird and just didn't understand. Who would they be hiding from?

"Hmm." Derek thinks about it before shaking his head. "I don't think I know and Aiden and if I did it probably wouldn't be the same Aiden, Scott."

"It's gotta be an ex." Scott decides, nodding his head before his eyes go wide in fear. "Derek, what if they have a crazy stalker ex? We have to protect them!" Derek looks at his brother with wide eyes before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Scott, you're not even with him. Calm down." Scott shook his head at that.

"Derek you don't understand, there's something about them, about Issac. I can't...I don't knoe what it is but Derek we can't let Aiden hurt them." Derek sighs at Scott's panicked tone and looks aroudn the room.

"Did you see what he looked like?" Derek asks, and Scott shakes his head, wishing he had stayed or followed them and asked. He wishes now that he could figure it out or do something about it.

"No I didn't see what he looked like, Derek, you have to go find them." Scott says, there is something raging inside of him that he doesn't really understand, isn't really clear on why or what but he knows he needs to keep Issac and then Stiles safe. Derek rolls his eyes.

"Ugh you sound like a girl sometimes, God, Scott." Derek says, trying to calm his brother. "I don't know where they are." He tells the younger Hale.

"Derek you're a werewolf you can find them. Derek, please." Scott pleads and Derek nods, using one hand to soothe the one on his arm.

"Alright, I'll go. You have to let me go in order for that to happen though." Scott just stares at him with wide eyes and Derek rolls his eyes, shoving Scott off of him. Derek walks with Scott following him until he finds the two leaned against a table in the kitchen. Issac spots Scott and grins, calling his name and causing Stiles to look to them.

"Hi Scott!" He says and Stiles hides a smirk.

"Hey, Derek this is Issac and Stiles. This is my older brother Derek." Issac shakes his hand and Scott notices less hesitation than with him. Stiles acts the same, grinning and shaking his hand. "Uhm, if you don't mind me asking. Who's Aiden?" Stiles groans and flushes while Issac smiles.

"Aiden is Stiles' older brother and my sister boyfriend." He tells the duo and Derek tries to hide a laugh but Stiles catches it.

"What's so funny?" He asks and Derek shakes his head, telling the shorter brunette that it was nothing but Stiles just eyes him before shrugging and letting his eyes zoom the room.

"Hi Stiles, Hi Issac." Both boys look to the blond and the brothers follow, watching her walk over.

"Erica." Stiles says, eyes wide as he scans the room. "If you're here...where's Aiden?"

"Aiden's looking for you." Erica says and Stiles can feel the worry picking up in him. How did Aiden know he was here? Why was he looking for him? He doesn't even realize he said that out loud until Erica answers. "You guys calling and asking isn't all that subtle. And Danny told us something earlier that had us confused, he wants to ask you about it."

"What did Danny tell him? I didn't tell Danny anything." Derek sees the way Issac's hand rests on Stiles' shoulder blade as the kid panics at the words.

"Something about similarities between the two of you. He was drunk so it didn't make any sense. That's why he wants to talk to you." Stiles nods.

"I don't know but I'll...I'll go find him." Stiles says before walking outside, Issac in tow. Issac's quick to calm his friend down before a panic attack starts at the thought of his brother knowing. "I-Issac, he can't know. Issac, what if he knows? What am I gonna do? He'll...He'll.."

"Probably love you anyway. Stiles, look at me. We did not come here for Aiden to ruin our fun we came her to have fun. Okay? Let's stop trying to sneak around, get a drink and dance and make every guy and girl in there jealous. Hell, if I have to I'll even make out with you." Stiles lets out a laugh and looks up at him.

"Even if we risk falling in love?" He asks, lips straight and eyes serious, face still. Issac nods with a small smile.

"Yeah, cause I don't mind dating a hot, young thin like you." Stiles laughs at Issac and the blond extends a hand, leading him back in through the crowd of people to dance with him. The music's loud and people are basically just crowded together, there's screaming in another room and it's a known fact that there's some type of drug being shoved around the party. Stiles just continues to dance with Issac, deciding if Aiden found him...he'd just talk.

* * *

Scott watches Issac dance with Stiles, downing his alcohol. If his mother were here she'd slap it right out of his hands and tell him that even though he's a werewolf and can't get drunk, it's still underage drinking and illegal. She hit Derek for letting him have it but Derek and Laura never cared cause they can't get drunk. No harm, no foul, right mom?

"Should I go ask him to dance?" Derek raises a brow and smacks Scott upside the head, smirking when Scott hisses and glares.

"Go be a man and do it Scott." He shoves Scott lightly and watches his younger brother move to the duo dancing against each other. Issac's back to them and Stiles turning every so often against the blond friend's front. He gets to them and purses his lips, shakes his head and turns to face Derek. Derek tilts his head down and flashes gold eyes at him, letting out a low growl, uncaring of the drunk – possibly high – couple next to him that startles and looks to him. Scott makes a face back but Derek lifts his head to catch Stiles brown eyes land on Scott and dances his friend back until they bump. Scott cusses and turns to face him as Stiles winks and leaves with an excuse.

"Sorry," Issac blushes at Scott's apology. "Do you wanna dance?" Scott asks, Derek's eyes on him which dart away quickly to find Stiles by the door, watching them and he smirks when Stiles smiles. He looks back to see the blond friend dancing with his brother and nods, mentally cheering on his brother as he finishes another cup. He keeps his eye on the time as he moves around, finding that blond making out with another guy, who he assumes to be Aiden and walks past them. He finds Stiles in the kitchen with another guy handing him drinks and flirting. He finds a lot of couples all over the place, he catches a fight in the back yard where the instigator passed out when he swung out, which was hilarious and he walks away from drugs in another room. He makes his way back to Scott, wanting to make sure his younger brother didn't do anything stupid tonight. He found Scott and Issac still dancing and talking or attempting to talk but Issac was always yelling 'what?' at Scott so there was probably only a little understanding going on.

"Scott, come on." Derek says, stopping near them. "It's getting late." Scott let's out a whine, looking over to Derek then to Issac, who shoves his hands in his pocket and nods, scanning the room.

"Yeah, it is really late." Issac agrees. "Have you seen Stiles anywhere?" He asks, looking back to the oldest Hale.

"Last I saw he was in the kitchen." Derek tells him with a shrug. "Didn't really see him much." Scott looks around and tells Derek they have to help find him, although Derek doesn't understand why. Stiles isn't his responsibility.

"I-Issac!" Stiles stumbles to his friend, smiling up at him. "Issac, we need to leave...like now...these guys are f-" He furrows his brows. "Fr-freaks." He settles on the word, nodding happily. "I wan' a real man like mmmmm" He hums and sways for a second, Scott snapping out to grab his wrist. "What's his name?" He waves a hand. "Ahh, I can't think of it. Please, take me home." He slurs, pointing at the door.

"Fuck, Stiles," Issac exhales, looking at his friend. "How much did you drink?" Stiles narrows his eyes and moves his lips, counting off on his fingers before shrugging.

"Lots!" He says, extending his hands out as if to emphasize it. "But it's okay because I'm single and...that means..." He looks around and pulls Issac closer as if he has a big secret to tell. The Hale's raise their brows and look at him. "I don't have a boyfriend." He whispers, followed by a snort and giggles. Issac's face falls flat at that and he blinks before nodding.

"Yeah, I know what single means, Stiles." He tells his snickering friend. He turns to Scott and frowns sympathetically. "Sorry, I have to make sure his brother doesn't find him."

"My brother?" Stiles frowns and furrows his brow and Derek's actually concerned for his health before Stiles sucks in an air. "My brother's name is Aiden, silly." He says, poking Issac who can't help but smile on him.

"I know." Issac says. "Now, if we don't get out of here we're both screwed." Stiles nods and points forward, puffing out his chest slightly.

"Onward to our dorm." Issac was going to kill him as he lays one hand on Stiles shoulder, turning him towards the door and giving the brother's a small smile as he left. Derek and Scott watched on shocked as the two friends left and Scott lowered his brows first narrowing his eyes slightly while Derek stared, his eyebrows still close to his hairline before he looked at Scott. Derek nods towards the door and Scott sighs, kicking at his shoes before following.

"You happy now that we went to the party?" Derek asks, looking down on his brother who nods and smiles at him.

"Yeah, what about you? Did you enjoy it?" Scott asks and Derek gives a shrug.

"It's okay." The older brother replies, looking at a guy passed out on the railing in front of the frat house. He shakes his head at it.

"Okay? You saw your man!" Scott tries and Derek rolls his eyes, looking to the people running and laughing, his senses were all aware now, slowly adjusting from being blown out by the loud noises inside.

"We're not together, Scott. He's not my man. In fact, he's barely a man." Derek says as he continues to walk with Scott towards their housing.

"Yet." Scott emphasizes, walking a bit faster, trying to sense for the friends. "But I'm going to try and get with Issac and I will succeed. Then I'll be able to easier help you get with Stiles, cause we both know you hardly stand a chance." He hisses when Derek punches him. "And you two will date." Derek snorts.

"Yeah, right. That's going to happen." He bites sarcastically as Scott opens the door to their hall and they walk past the empty room where the boys reside.

"You doubt my awesome seduction skills?" Scott asks, leaning against the wall as Derek unlocks their door before pushing it open to allow himself entry, Scott following and flipping on the light, which Derek flicks back off, huffing.

"I doubt Stiles and I dating. But when you say that, yea I doubt those too." Derek, undressing for bed and lying down, staring at the ceiling.

"But you feel something towards Stiles, right? Like I feel for Issac." And Scott didn't understand it but it was there and he liked it. Derek sighs and rolls away from him.

"Goodnight Scott." He says and his brother perks up, eyes wide.

"Oh my God, you do. You do!"

"Scott, if you don't shut the fuck you, I will do it for you." Derek snaps and Scott grins.

"You like Stiles." Derek growls but Scott ignores it, kneeling on his bed to look at his brother, who rolls over to eye him cautiously. "And I like Issac and we're gonna get together. Na na na na na na." Derek glares at him and lifts his extra pillow, chucking it at Scott hard enough to knock the younger brother off balance when he gets hit in the face.

"What are you? Ten? Go. To. Bed." Derek growls and Scott leans closer, pulling his pillow to his chest.

"Aw, see that's what happens when you deny you're in love, you turn into a grouch." Scott brings his eyebrows together and frowns to mimic Derek, who glares back.

"Scott, I swear to God, I will get up and punch you." Derek says and Scott eyes him for a second before mimicking his face and clearing his throat.

"Scott," He imitates Derek's voice. "If you don't shut up I will get up and punch you." He laughs and lays down. "I really like him Derek." Derek's face softens at his brother's whisper and looks over to the younger man, smiling softly.

* * *

Issac has the straps of a bag on his wrist as he hands Stiles and open water bottle. Stiles drinks it as he follows Issac back to the door from the store they stopped by. Issac had decided taking Stiles to get some pain reliever, water and snacks for the morning was a good idea and right now. Plus, he hoped the walk would bring Stiles back a bit more. Get him functioning a little better. Stiles would appreciate the water in the morning. Stiles also picked out gummy worms, making Issac grab a chocolate bar and chips for later tonight or tomorrow, whenever.

"You feeling better?" Issac asks after a while.

"I didn't realize I was feeling bad." Stiles says, speech still slurred but more aware, more alert.

"You were super drunk at the party." Issac told him, wrapping an arm around Stiles' shoulder.

"How bad?" Stiles says and Issac can't help be think that Stiles would be curious when he was still drunk about how drunk he was. Stiles is always just curious.

"Worse than Erica when her and Aiden broke up." Issac says for comparison because how else could he describe a Stiles that drunk to Stiles. Stiles was naturally weird.

"Aw shit, do you know how hungover I'll be come morning?" And it's funny how Stiles' whine is slurred and not all there.

"Just keep taking the pills, you'll be fine."

"Ugh!" He groans. "Issac, how'd you let me get so drunk?"

"I was dancing with my cutie." Issac responds and Stiles racks his brain for a minute, sipping more water.

"The puppy?" He asks before his eyes go wide "Oh shit, that's right. How long? Oh, no." He mutters, face written in terror and realization. "I ruined it didn't I?" Stiles licks his lip

"How long what?" Issac questions back, frowning. "And no, you're boyfriend did?"

"I got a boyfriend? Fuck, how drunk was I? And how long were you two at it for?" Stiles groans as they make their way to the resident hall, pushing the door open and stumbling over his feet, Issac pulling him straight with a grip to the back of his shirt.

"I don't know a while and no, I should've said you're future boyfriend...Derek." Stiles grunts at that and pushes their door open, only to grunt in annoyance when it's locked. Issac chuckles lightly and digs for his key.

"He's not my future boyfriend, Issac." Stiles says back, grinning happily when the doors open and stripping of his jeans before he's even in the room, kicking them to the corner and falling to his bed, which was actually Issac's bed but Issac just shrugs it off and shuts their door, locking it.

"Yes he is. Just like Scott's mine..I think." Issac frowns and tilts his head. "I hope."

"Issac," Stiles says, lifting his head and finishing his water bottle, lobbing it towards the floor. "you can date Scott all you want but Derek and I are _not _gonna happen."

"Yeah, you guys are." Issac nods and makes a face that makes Stiles think he was just told some sad fact. He rolls his eyes.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." He murmurs, crawling to bury his cheek against the pillow, hands gripping the edges loosely.

"It'll happen, Stiles," Issac says, placing the bag on their desk and sitting on the edge of his bed by Stiles feet. "Don't fight your love." Stiles cocks a brow at him.

"Love? We've barely said three words to each other." Stiles says, moving to kick at Issac, who just shakes his head and asks 'so?' back. Stiles rolls his eyes. "You have to have some type of interaction to even date." He mumbles before scoffing the word love into the pillow.

"Okay, I'll set one up then." Issac says, looking towards his friend who makes a noise into the pillow before turning his head, eyes still shut, half asleep.

"Mmm, you do that." Stiles mumbles and Issac stands, pulling the blanket over the younger man and shuffling to Stiles bed, smiling softly as he flicks out their light.

"I will." He decides, crawling into his bed and smiling when he notices Stiles is out cold, thoughts of the brothers in his head, especially Scott as he rolls over to stare at the ceiling. It was a good night and he'd have to find another reason to talk to Scott.

AN: So they've talked to each other, now the real story starts. This makes me want all the College AU's now, and more big brother Aiden. I want so much big brother Aiden, so much.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I know, I know, long waits suck. Long chapters make everything better? Anywho thanks to my lovely co-writer pandabear1715 for staying up real late to write with me and listening to my rants. Hope you guys like it.

Stiles came to with a groan,rolling onto his stomach as his head ached painfully. What was he thinking? He peeks an eye open and looks over where Issac is getting dressed before realizing he had stolen Issac's bed, he hopes his friend got a good night's rest in his bed. He closes his eyes when Issac looks over to him, instantly regretting waking up before Issac had left the room.

"Morning, sunshine!" Issac teases and Stiles groans, pulling the pillow closer to him.

"Go 'way." He mumbles back. Issac snickers at him and continues getting dressed.

"How are you feeling?" Issac asks instead of leaving, he had a few minutes before he had to leave for class and he wanted to get a few minutes of hungover Stiles before he left.

"Too loud." Stiles hisses as him, turning and opening his eyes to glare at him. "There is a band in my head and I hate you." Issac laughs loudly this time, watching Stiles wince as he whines. "You have class, I'll walk with you, I need to grab a water anyway." Stiles says, sitting with a groan when he eyes the empty water bottles.

"Alright." Issac agrees, grabbing his stuff for class and heading out, Stiles following him. "You've got money with you?" Stiles nods and continues next to Issac. "At least you didn't make a complete ass out of yourself." Issac tells him and Stiles groans, slapping his arm.

"That was one time. One time." Stiles grumbles and stops, waving to Issac as his friend hurried off. He purchases one water and hurries back to his dorm, wanting to sleep in the peace and quiet that it will be with Issac away. His hands wrap around the handle and he turns it before shoving the door. He frowns and wiggles it when it doesn't open. His hands search for a key before he groans. "Ah, you've gotta be freaking kidding me." He mumbles, wanting to hit his head against the door. How had he locked himself out? He groans.

"Stiles?" He groans again when he hears the familiar voice. Great, he didn't even get done up. He looks worse than usual. Like he just woke up and he's hungover, well, that's probably because he did just wake up and he was hungover. This was the hangover he's always wanted in life.

"Yes?" He says innocently, turning to look at the older of the two brother's. Derek's face in sympathetic as his eyes take in the boy's face.

"You look terrible." Derek tells him and Stiles huffs.

"Yeah? Well, you don't..." He pauses in trying to offend Derek and crosses his arms. "You don't." Look terrible, at all. That shouldn't be possible. "Who looks like that this early?" Stiles asks, gesturing to Derek's body and face. That's so not fair. Derek smirks at that.

"Thanks." He says and Stiles fights a blush at the smirk. "But uh...what are you doing?" Stiles shuffles his feet and ducks his head, mumbling to the floor and Derek raises his brow. He knows what Stiles said wasn't even English. In fact, he's pretty sure Stiles just put a bunch of vowels together with an m somewhere in there. "What?"

"I locked myself out, to buy this." Stiles says, shaking the water bottle to show him. Derek hides a laugh at the younger man's small pout.

"Mind if I give it a try?" Derek asks, pointing to the door and Stiles just shrugs, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Go ahead." He says, taking a sip of his water. Derek watches him with careful eyes before letting a claw slip out and picking the lock, twisting the handle and pushing the door open. Stiles jaw fell and he grabbed the handle, twisting it. "How the hell...?" He asks, looking to the older man who smiles at him.

"College secret." Derek lies. "When you're here for too long you find out some secrets." Stiles raises and intrigued brow and leans against the door smiling at the older brother.

"Guess you'll have to teach me some of these secrets then." Stiles tries and Derek raises his own brow.

"So you can sneak into my room? Nah, I'll pass." Stiles' smile falls as he thinks about that. Taking on a serious face he looks both ways down the hall and leans forward meeting Derek's eyes.

"How many rooms have you sneaked into?" He asks and Derek shakes his head.

"None, but I have someone's to now." Derek winks and walks away, leaving Stiles confused and a bit shock. The fuck just happened? He looks down towards the Hale's room before taking a step back into his room. His mind filled with Derek he shuts the door and leaves his water bottle on the desk, crawling into his own bed.

* * *

Issac and Stiles enter the restaurant only to see their siblings and Danny sitting at a table, talking aimlessly and waiting for them. Stiles groans at the loud noise of the restaurant during lunch and Issac snickers, throwing an arm around his shoulder and guiding the shorter brunette to the table. They're greeted by the four in loud tones and Sties groans sliding in next to Aiden while Issac sat across from him next to Danny.

"So, you two are late, that's a first?" There's a question in Erica's words and Stiles gives a one shouldered shrug with a hum of indifference.

"I slept in." Stiles mutters back and Issac smirks at him but doesn't say anything because Aiden would take it out on both of them. Stiles for getting drunk and Issac for allowing Stiles to get drunk. No matter how old Stiles got or how well he proved himself Aiden would always find a way to put blame on someone else when he wasn't healthy or safe. He was a great brother, just very overprotective of the baby. It was reasonable. Erica shrugs it off with that while Aiden narrows his eyes at Stiles.

"You never sleep in." He tells Stiles who tries his best not to look guilty nor falsely innocent.

"Somebody was wasted." Ethan teases and Stiles eyes widen quickly before he glares at his older brother and growls slightly.

"I was not. Shut up." He mumbles and Ethan just smirks and raises a brow. Aiden starts asking about their classes and soon everyone's caught up in conversation before they order their meals. They talk about school and the house and family. Erica asks if Issac has called their parents and Danny tells about his mother's knee surgery. Then Erica asks what happened when they disappeared at the party last night and about Derek and Scott.

"How was the party?" Ethan asks as he and Danny had stayed home after Danny was too drunk to actually go. He had wanted to go to the party with a bit of a buzz and that fell through when he didn't get cut off or cut himself off. They all say it was good, explaining a bit of it but not many details and Aiden leans towards his brother's boyfriend, arm around Erica as he leans forward.

"Danny, I wanted to ask you about that phone call." He tells the man who raises his brow, looking to his boyfriend before turning his attention back to Aiden.

"What phone call?" Danny asks his boyfriends brother.

"Where you said Stiles was like you. The fuck does that mean?" Stiles made sure not to tense at the words and he bit his lip.

"Uhm...Danny what do you mean?" Stiles asks, his voice quiet and scared and Issac stares at him, recalling how Stiles reacted to it at the party.

"It meant nothing." Ethan says, defending his boyfriend. "Let it go."

"No, I won't." Aiden tells Ethan before looking back to Danny. "What is it you have to say?" He asks and Danny goes to answer but Ethan cuts him off

"It's none of your business Aiden!" Ethan growls to his brother and Stiles chews on his lower lip, eyes darting between his brothers. Aiden's hand slips off Erica as he glares at Ethan and Stiles swallows, looking over to Issac who sighs.

"If he's talking about OUR baby brother it is, you asshole." Aiden growls and his eyes dart to Danny, one brow raising again. "So what is it?"

"If Stiles wants to tell you he can but lay off, dick." Ethan says, shoving Aiden away from his boyfriend so Aiden's seated in the seat between Erica and Stiles.

"Tell me what?" Aiden questions, looking between his brothers.

"I've got nothing to say, I'm not hiding anything." Stiles lies, throwing his hands up in surrender. He didn't want to tell Aiden and this was partially the reason why. He sounded so angry at the thought Stiles was anything like Danny and Ethan, he didn't want Aiden to hate him. He'd never want Aiden to hate him.

"It's not our place to tell." Danny says, shaking his head and eying Stiles.

"Why say shit then?" Aiden all but yells and Ethan glares.

"Why not let it go?" He yells back and Erica puts a hand on Aiden's arm to calm him.

"Babe, just let it go. We'll find out later, I'm sure." She tries and Aiden shakes his head, causing stiles to swallow.

"This is about Stiles and I swear to God if anything happens to him I'm kicking some ass. If anybody knows you better tell me now." He says looking around the group, all of which avoid his eyes except Ethan who cocks a brow and purses his lips as if daring Aiden to say more. Stiles chews his lip and Erica sighs, rubbing her lovers arm.

"If we find out anything we'll tell you, okay? Now can we just enjoy this lunch?" She asks and after a few moments of silence everyone just nods and they go back to pretending there wasn't any fight, pretending there weren't any secrets.

* * *

Derek's writing a paper for his class, fingers typing along on his laptop's keyboard as he sits in his silent room. He presses his thumb and forefinger into his eyes, pulling them to the bridge of his nose and letting out a sigh. Who knew staring at a computer screen for two hours made one's eyes tired. He shuts his laptop after saving his file and stretches with a yawn, looking to his brother's empty bed and standing. Coffee, he needed coffee. Grabbing his card and keys he left his dorm, leaving the door unlocked and headed towards the shop in the school to grab coffee. It wasn't the best but it would do. He pauses when he hears a familiar voice breaking through the air.

"I haven't told anyone,how in the hell do you or-or-or Danny know that?" Derek tilted his head, listening to the younger man yell at someone.

"It's kind of obvious." Another voice Derek hasn't hear before tells him.

"No, don't-don't tell me it's obvious. I didn't even find out until junior year and I spent those two year hiding it so don't tell me it's obvious."

"Okay." The other man sighs.

"If it's so obvious why hasn't anyone else said anything?" Stiles snaps at whoever he's talking to.

"You shouldn't hide who you are."

"Do you really think I want to? I'm just..I'm just scared of some reactions." His voice has a fire in it that slowly fades out as he admits he's scared of their reactions.

"Why? The only person who would even blink would be mom and you know it"

"Don't bring up mom." His voice is a bit more steely now, cold even.

"I know it's hard but she is our mom Stiles."

"Doesn't mean I want to think about her. If I did I'd have stayed at home."

"Fine, what about dad?" He hears the sharp intake from stiles and frowns, his wolf whining within him. "What do you think he'd have thought? He wouldn't want you lying to us or to yourself."

"Leave. Go home." Stiles' voice is firm but hiding an obvious shake of emotion.

"I'm just trying to help."

"No, just leave. Go home, Ethan." Stiles tells him, voice angry and shaking. Derek isn't sure if it's shaking from the anger or the hurt feeling that he can smell.

"Okay, alright. Just know everything is going to be fine alright? We'll all love you no matter what and we're all gonna stick by yourself. Okay?" There's a pause followed by a sigh. "Love you baby bro." Another pause as Stiles refuses to answer and Derek's eyes follow the man that looks a lot like Aiden leave the side of the dorm halls. Derek licks his lips and stays there for a minute listening to the young man breath as he tries to fight the urge to go over to him. He's moving before he even has the chance to fight it.

"Hey." He says, his own voice quieter than he expected. Stiles is leaned up against the wall looking pissed. Stiles looks to him and blinks, there are tears in the kids eyes and Derek isn't sure if he wants to cry or scream but either way his wolf wasn't going to let him leave.

"Hi." Stiles says back and Derek offers a small smile.

"You okay?" He questions, even though it's kind of obvious he's not and it's a completely stupid question. Of course, that's not really what he's asking just the easiest way to go about it.

"Yeah I'm fine." Even without his werewolf senses Derek would've been able to catch the lie in the tears in the boys eyes, the way he's trying to hold himself and the quiet voice.

"You don't look fine." Derek tells him, realizing he should probably compliment Stiles a million times after today. Stiles pushes himself off the wall and gives a small glare in Derek's direction. Derek just blinks at it, even if he wanted to leave his wolf wasn't letting him. Not until he knew Stiles was safe.

"How would you know if I am or am not fine?" He asks, moving his head slightly as he spoke. "You barely even know me."

"I have family and friends, you know." Derek defends, hoping to let Stiles know he was here to help and he was kind of good at it. Two younger siblings made sure of that.

"Well I don't fit in either of those." Stiles says, lifting his brows and pursing his lips and there's something there Derek can't really pinpoint because it's so small. Derek doesn't really want him to be in either of those but he wouldn't hate it either. If only because being friends with Stiles would mean getting Scott closer to Issac and Scott clearly needed and wanted that.

"Who said you couldn't be one?" Stiles eyes him for a minute, looking in his eyes and Derek just keep a straight face back, one brow raised. Finally Stiles sighs and slumps against the wall again, pulling into himself.

"I don't really wanna talk about it." Stiles tells him and Derek bites his lip.

"Are you sure? I'm all ears." Derek reassures and walks a bit closer, listening to the way stiles heart skips for some unknown reason. Stiles looks to him before looking down.

"I've only ever told Issac." He admits quietly and Derek wonders if Stiles is referring to his mother, his father, or whatever secret he'd been keeping. Possibly all three, there are some things only Jackson know about him. After a few moments of silence Derek speaks up.

"And me."

"Shut up." Stiles says with a smile, swatting his arm. "I fought with my brother."

"Aiden?" Derek asks because he doesn't want Stiles to know he was spying on him and Stiles just shakes his head with a small smile.

"No, Ethan. His twin." Derek raises his brows at him.

"Oh, you have two older brothers?" Derek asks and his face was worth it to hear the small laugh that escapes Stiles' mouth.

"Yeah, Aiden's more overprotective while Ethan's more chilled but still protective." He tells Derek and Derek smiles before frowning and asking.

"What'd you fight about?" Stiles licks his lips and looks away. Derek almost regrets asking at the look on Stiles face, almost.

"I was trying to figure out why him and his boyfriend thought it was smart to throw me under the bus at lunch today and how they even knew I was gay, cause people don't know that." Stiles tells him, furrowing his brows and frowning as if searching through his mental contact list to see who did and didn't know that. "And he brought up our parents to get me to tell Aiden I was gay."

"Wow, that's rough." Derek says and Stiles nods. "Why don't you want him to know?" Derek asks and Stiles gives a bit of a shrug in response causing the older man to furrow his brows.

"I don't want Aiden to see me differently." And Derek knows there's more to it but he doesn't want to pressure Stiles into answering him.

"I don't know your brothers, but I'm sure that won't happen." Derek tries to reassure and that just seems to make Stiles curl into himself more.

"It did with Ethan." It's so quiet, Derek thinks he might've missed it if he were human. Stiles' voice a little to vulnerable about it.

"Do you know that for sure?" Derek asks and Stiles rolls his eyes, looking to him.

"Why does everyone keep asking me this? I grew up with them they didn't start fighting until Ethan got his first boyfriend." He snaps, and Derek raises his brows quickly.

"So you were always with them?" He asks and Stiles licks his lips.

"Mm, not all the time." He admits with a small shrug before continuing. "But they never fought in front of me if they did or...our parents." Stiles informs him, hesitating before he talks about his parents and it was reasonable for Stiles to think that's why they started fighting harder but Derek just can't see that happening if Aiden's protective of his siblings. Even if he doesn't know the guy.

"There must be more to it." Stiles just sighed and gave a shrug before switching the topic.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks, his voice lined with curiosity and Derek nods, telling him he could."What made you want to share a room with your brother?"

"You don't like my brother?" Derek frowns,looking at Stiles. For some reason, he doesn't like the thought of Stiles not liking his family. Stiles just shakes his head, at Derek's question.

"I don't have anything against Scott, it's just...wouldn't you wanna get away from him not room with him?" Stiles asks and Derek understands. Laura and Cora had said the same thing when they informed their mom they'd be rooming together so there was nothing to worry about. Of course, they understood it a lot better than Stiles ever could. It's not like he could tell Stiles they were werewolves and he didn't want anyone to find out if Scott of him accidentally shifted one night. That would just be chaotic and stupid to tell a human.

"I played sports so I wasn't really home much anyway." He says instead and that seems to peek stiles interest as he pushes himself away from the wall to look at Derek completely facing him.

"What'd ya play?" He asks and Derek smirks before replying.

"Baseball, basketball and football." He had played in highschool, he played baseball and football with Jackson and Jackson had joined swim.

"Were you any good?" Stiles asks and Derek can see the wonder in his eyes. He gives a shrug and smiles a bit wider.

"Not brag but uh, pretty good." Derek scratches the back of his head and Stiles laughs.

"I bet you were the type of jock that had all the females swooning and shoved guys into lockers." Stiles says, teasingly and Derek just shakes his head giving a negative. Jackson was more of that jock he didn't really like bullying. "Sure you weren't" Stiles teases at the denial and Derek shook his head.

"Honestly, I didn't." He says and Stiles grins.

"I believe you." He winks before nodding towards him. "What about Scott? He didn't play anything?" The interest isn't as strong behind this and Derek wonders why he's asking but shakes his head.

"No, he was a little lazy lump." Stiles laughs. "What about you and Issac?" The werewolf questions back, now curious himself.

"Sorta, we were on the lacrosse team." Stiles shrugs at that, as if it wasn't a big deal, which to him it probably wasn't but Derek kind of wanted to know everything about the kid.

"Sorta?" He asks and Stiles nods.

"Yeah, we didn't get to play at all the games." He admits and flushes a bit, Derek just nods in understanding.

"Ahh okay, did you enjoy it when you did play?"

"Yeah, I kicked ass." Stiles bragged with a big smile.

"You sure that was you?" Derek teases and Stiles gapes, gasping at the insult.

"Oh, I see how it is."

"I'm just kidding." Derek says back, voice soft and Stiles puts up a hand, raising his head to look offended.

"Yeah, yeah, make fun of the smaller guy." The shorter brunette says.

"It wasn't like that." Derek tries and Stiles just waves him off.

"Oh sure. So you wouldn't have pushed me into the lockers?" He winks and Derek raises an unamused brow even though his small smirk seems to give him away "And here I thought we were gonna be friends." Stiles declares dramatically.

"No and I never said that." Derek points out but Stiles ignores him, waving his hand again.

"And we'd text like teen girls to set Scott and Issac up." Stiles says and Derek thinks that's something he can get behind. Maybe not the texting like a teenage girl but he could set his love-sick brother up with the guy of his little werewolf dreams/

"I can help with that." Derek says and Stiles eyes him now, all serious and it's kind of amazing how Stiles can go from joking to serious that fast without even a laugh in between.

"Yeah? Cause Issac's a crush-sick puppy over your brother" Derek hadn't been aware that Issac was basically in the same position as Scott but it makes him feel better because Scott really likes Issac. Derek's never seen Scott fall so fast for someone since Allison. Even then it wasn't the same way he fell for Issac this was all from day one, the feelings there, the want for something more than just friends.

"Good, cause Scott is too." He admits back to the younger boy who beams at him.

"Alright, then it's a plan DerBear," Derek raises his brows at the nickname. "we're setting them up. And if Scott hurts Issac, I promise I'll make him regret it." Stiles' voice sounds intimidating but he highly doubts Stiles could do anything to hurt Scott, human versus werewolf? That's just not fair. But he won't crush Stiles' self-esteem. Instead he asks

"DerBear?" Stiles grins widely at him before replying.

"Well, you're far too nice to be Grumpy Bear." Did Stiles just compare him to a Care Bear? What? Derek looks at Stiles in confusion and shock and Stiles just grins at him, like he told the funniest joke in the world, which was probably more because of Derek's reaction than anything else.

* * *

Derek's laying on his bed, reading for his class and Scott's at his desk writing. The two hadn't really talked when they got into the room, Derek knew he shouldn't bring it up. He knew he should just let it go but at the same time he felt it'd be important to bring it up, see Scott's reaction even though a part of him knew what Scott was going to do. His eyes ran over another page before he sighs and lowers the book to his chest.

"I ran into Stiles today." He says and Scott's instantly turned on him, brown eyes wide with curiousity.

"Was Issac with him?" Scott really fell for this guy, it's both adorable and worrying. Derek rolls his eyes at the words.

"No, Scott, Issac wasn't with him." He says, voice almost monotone and a bit annoyed at the question. Scott has barely met the guy, at least he knew Issac was doing the same over with Stiles. Or he assumes so, he doesn't really know if they're even at the dorm or with their siblings.

"Well did you at least make a move on him?" Scott asks, pulling a face at him as if he would be disappointed if Derek didn't. In return Derek narrows his eyes and his upper lift pulls up on one side.

"Why would I make a move on him?" He asks and Scott takes this as his turn to rolls his eyes.

"You know you're in love." Scott says and it sounds like it's a fact, as though Derek isn't allowed to argue with this fact. Derek shakes his head irritated. He knew this was a bad idea, stupid Scott.

"For God's sake, Scott, you can't be in love with someone you don't know." The older Hale tells his brother who basically ignores him, continuing on Derek being in love.

"That's why when me and Issac are together you and Stiles will be." Now that, was definitely a fact in Scott's mind and no one could tell him otherwise. He would date Issac and Derek would date Stiles, it was like destiny planned it, it was written in the stars. As if he was the one writing the story with complete control over who he could and couldn't love and he was writing Derek's right next to his. Derek narrows his eyes at Scott.

"Stiles and I are not getting together." Derek says in reply and Scott just leans back in his chair, looking smug.

"You say that now." Scott emphasizes the now, implying Derek will be singing a whole different tune later.

"I say that period. Now leave me alone, telling you was a dumb idea." Derek says, turning his attention back to his book.

"No it wasn't."

"Shhh Scott, I'm studying." Derek tells his brother who grins dirtily.

"Study Stiles." Scott says and Derek growls at him, hands gripping the book tighter.

"Scott let it go"

"Nope, not until you and him are together." Scott says with a nod and a hmph.

"We're not gonna be together you dumbass." Derek snaps and Scott looks at him with sympathy in his eyes and a small smile, shaking his head. Derek thinks and onlooker would forget which one was older the way Scott was looking at him.

"Stop denying it, Derek." He sing-songs and Derek rolls his eyes.

"Stop talking Scott." Derek says back, his voice not mimicking Scott the way he wanted to, instead sounding snappish and rude, as if he was being unreasonably bitchy. Which he wasn't.

"Never!" Derek sighs and pulls his book closer, ignoring his younger brother. "Derek, c'mon, admit it. You know I'll keep bothering if you don't." Scott begins to sings the childhood lyrics about Derek and Stiles in a tree. "Fine, Derek just talk to me I'm bored. I don't want to study." Derek's phone rings from near the desk.

"Scott answer the phone."

"No, it's your phone." Scott says back, looking at it as it rings on the desk. His sister's face looking back at him.

"Scott it's right by you." Derek says, pulling the book down and sitting up.

"Still your phone

"Ugh, than throw it to me" Scott throws it to him and it hits him in the face, Derek rubs his forehead and glares before swiping to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Took you long enough to answer." Laura's voice rings in his ear.

"Sorry, Scott was being stupid." He tells her and doesn't even have the chance to ask why she called before she's scolding him.

"Now Derek, don't go blaming Scott." Laura tells him and he unintentionally pouts.

"But it's true." His voice has a sort of whine to it, while Scott just smiles at him.

"I don't think Scott has anything to do with you answering your phone."

"Yeah, I don't have anything to do with you answering your phone." Scott tells him before crawling into bed in order to get closer to the phone as Derek puts it on speaker.

"Stupid siblings." He mumbles.

"Hi Laura! Derek met a guy." Scott cheers to her and Derek glares at him.

"I didn't meet a guy, dammit Scott."

"He did? Who?" Laura's voice is curious, like it always is when someone says something. 'Derek made a friend', 'Scott's dating', 'Cora fell down the stairs', 'mom and dad have a friend over, he's a werewolf.'. No matter what you said, if it was about someone else she was interested.

"I didn't meet a guy." Derek says, well he did meet Stiles, just not the way they were making it seem like. He had no interest in being anything more than friends with Stiles, if that. Even if he had to put up with the constant, slightly adorable flirting that Stiles seemed to do around him.

"This kid named Stiles, his roommate is really hot." Thank God Scott brought up Issac, now Derek can get the attention off of himself.

"So you both met someone and let me guess Derek is scared and saying he doesn't like him when he does." Laura's voice tells them, not really asking and Derek glares at the phone. He wasn't scared of anything and he doesn't like Stiles.

"Yea, even though it's so obvious." Scott says and Derek starts to wonder the same thing Stiles did. Why did he think rooming with Scott was a good idea? They still didn't even know why Laura had called in the first place because now she was curious about the men in their life, which there weren't any. Unless Derek's teacher's can be considered men in his life.

"No that's not true, Scott's literally heels over head for this guy and is dragging me down with him." Derek replies, because apparently Scott couldn't manage to date on his own, he had to date with Derek. He wasn't like this with Allison.

"Yeah he likes the kid." Laura brushes it off. "So tell me about them." Derek groans and Scott beams at the phone, wanting to tell her everything.

"They're both my age." The smile slowly falls to a confused frown. "But we haven't really talked to them much." He admits, wondering why they haven't. Derek's talked to Stiles way more than Scott's talked to Issac.

"So what are their names?" Laura asks anyway, either ignoring or oblivious to the change of feelings. But it seems to brighten up Scott as he beams again.

"Issac and Stiles-the one Derek likes." Scott says.

"I don't like Stiles!" Derek growls and Scott shoves him slightly.

"Yes he does, ignore him." Scott tells their older sister, who happily does so.

"Sound pretty interesting you guys gonna try and get with them?"

"No." Derek says.

"Yesss." Scott hisses back with a glare.

"Scott is." Derek clarifies at the glare and Scott growls.

"So is Derek he was talking to Stiles alone today!" Scott seems to swell with pride as he says it, once again beaming at the phone and Derek sighs. He shouldn't have told Scott, he knew it, he damn well knew it.

"Did he make a move of did he pussy out?" Laura asks with a snicker.

"I hate you both." Derek announces and Scott grabs his arm excitedly.

"We should go on a double date." He announces and Derek looks at his baby brother like he was crazy. Double date? They had barely spoken, and that was not a good plan to get Issac and Scott together because Derek thinks then that would mean Stiles and him would have to go on another date and he didn't even really want to be this kid's friend. Not really. He'd deal with it if he had to. For Scott's sake.

"Woah, Scottie, you're getting a little ahead of yourself there." Laura tells him, voice heasitant and soft.

"Laura you don't understand. It's like, since the first time I saw him I couldn't stop thinking about him – can't stop thinking about him. I want to spend every minute just getting to know him. When I thought he was in danger I knew I had to protect him no matter what. Even without knowing him, without saying more than a few words to him I love him. I really love him." Scott gushes and Derek can't help but feel worried because Scott really fell for this guy, this kid capable of breaking his heart, capable of running. This kid he could never actually be with because humans ran when they saw what the Hale's were, they ran and they never looked back. There's a pause on the other end of the line and Derek's about to ask if Laura's okay when she talks.

"I got to go, I'll talk to you guys later." She tells them and hangs out without a goodbye. Derek stares at the phone but shrugs and pulls it to him.

"What was that about?" Scott asks and Derek looks at him.

"Don't know." He tells the younger sibling, he never really knew with Laura anyway. For all he knows she could have a secret rendezvous over in New York with some hunter. "Now, get off my bed." Derek says before using his foot to kick Scott off the bed who fell to the floor with a yelp. Derek laid back down and brought his book with him again.

"Ow! Shit that hurt!" Scott yells up at him and Derek just rolls his eyes.

"Shut up, you're fine." He tells his younger brother, a fall that short didn't hurt that bad and if it did he was fine right about...now.

"What a good big brother you are?" Scott says sarcastically as he stands and Derek just smiles at him.

"I know...I'm the best." He tells Scott who huffs and sits back down at his desk, turning the chair to face it. Scott can't hold grudges, he'll be fine in a few minutes. Derek tries to focus on his book but all of a sudden he couldn't focus. He couldn't focus not knowing what Laura really wanted or why she hung up so fast. Even if she did have a rendezvous with a hunter she'd have stopped to say she loved them, mainly because that's really dangerous and the last thing she wanted was to die without her brothers and family knowing she loved them. He was nervous, was it what Scott said? About how much he loved Issac? Derek understood it was dangerous and scary, worrisome even to know that he'd probably end up brokenhearted but he was a grown man he can handle it. Maybe she feared Scott would tell their secret and Issac would go run and tell people but Scott wasn't that dumb and from what he's seen of Issac the kid would probably just freak out and tell Scott not to talk to him and then Stiles would come over here completely oblivious, looking to yell at Scott and Derek would just yell back at Stiles. They might both end up brokenhearted at the end of it but they were adults now, a broken heart should be the least of their worries. But Derek knows how Scott feels, that feeling pulses through him every time he thinks about Stiles, every time he sees Stiles. He gets it, he does but unlike Scott, he hates it.

AN: Mm there, this chapter's done. Do you wonder if Laura's have a rendezvous with a hunter over in New York? I do. I like the way Derek thinks. Let us know your thoughts, but only if you want.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This is going to be good. Thanks to my amazing, wonderful co-writer pandabear1715 for always putting up with me and helping me write this for you guys. Try not to hate us.

* * *

Laura stands in her apartment, her cellphone clenched in her hand as she paces back and forth in her empty apartment. What had she just heard? What just happened? This is not good. This is far from good, this is the farthest thing from good. There was no way to stop this, no way to go back from this. No way, they'd understand. No way, they'd be okay. This is the worst and all she can do is panic. What does she do now? She can't handle this alone. She looks to her phone. This just wasn't good, this was so far from good that she could feel the panic swelling up inside her chest. She had to call her mother. She had to call her mother and tell her everything and they'd have to find a way to fix this because this was so far from good. She stops pacing and sinks down into her seat, pulling her phone to her ear as it rings.

"Hello." Talia's voice sounds through the phone and Laura smiles at it slightly, she missed her mother. She misses her whole family every once and a while. He little brother's, her little sister, her Uncle, her Aunt. She missed them.

"Hiii, mom, how are you doing?" She asks, a little nervous about how to bring it up.

"Laura, hi, sweetie. How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"I'm doing good." Talia replies and Laura nods, swallowing. She had to bring it up, now or never.

"Mm, that's great mom. Something happened today." She tells her mother who hums back at her.

"What happened honey?" Talia's voice is concerned and worried. Laura rubs at the arm rest as she thinks about today. She licks her lips and looks up blankly, she had to tell her.

"It's not good mom, I might have to come back home for a bit."

* * *

The three siblings stood by the doors outside of the hall, Jackson leaning against the wall while Lydia and Allison gossiped about something that he had missed this week. His phone is pressed to his ear as he calls up his friend. They had decided to stop by while driving home, it had been Lydia's idea as having two werewolves and Jackson when she went shopping was the best. So she liked the keep the brother's and sister's as close as she possibly could, plus she genuinely liked their company, not that she'd admit it. Lydia was smart, smarter than their parents made her out to be.

"Hey."

"Hey, Derek, guess what? We're visiting, so pull on some clothes, the last thing I want is for my sisters to see you and your little brother in your boxers."

"What?" He heard Derek grumble. "Alright, fine. You know what room." Jackson chuckled before he hung up and tucked his phone away.

"Alright, they're getting dressed." The three stood their for a few minutes before they walked inside where a group of four were standing. Two similar looking men, who Jackson assumes are brothers, were fighting and shoving each other.

"You're stupid." One of them yelled, as the other male in the group reached for him. The man missed as the brother was shoved by the other one.

"You don't know what's best for our baby brother!" The other sibling yelled and finally the other guy in the group looked up and grabbed the first one.

"A little help here?" The tan boy asked and Jackson reached for the twin not held, pulling him back from the twin brother.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa." He says and his two sisters run over. The one in his grasp yells at his brother, pointing a finger.

"You don't know anything so shut up, Ethan." Jackson rolls his eyes but lets the man go when the blond female slaps him and he seems to calm down.

"I'm so sorry, can we apologize with lunch for our _rude _behavior" The blond asks, shooting her boyfriend a look who just scowls back at her while Ethan blushes against the man and ducks his head. Jackson grumbles and Allison's smacks him upside the head, causing him to glare at the brunette.

"Of course." Lydia says with a beam as she introduces her siblings and the blond introduces herself as Erica, he boyfriend as Aiden, his brother as Ethan and his boyfriend as Danny.

"Just let me and my boyfriend check on our brothers than we'll head to a restaurant out treat." Erica tells the strawberry blond with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Lydia asks, she didn't mind buying it for themselves and getting to know the four of them, they seemed like interesting people. She especially liked Erica and she barely knows her. The certainly had enough money to pay but the blond just grinned at her.

"It's the least I can do." Erica tells her before turning and knocking on a door, while the three siblings made their way to Derek's dorm real quick.

"Issac, open the door." They hear Stiles yell.

"You get the door."

"Issac, no, you're right there. Get the fucking door."

"Somebody just open the fucking door." Erica yells and listened to the two boys scramble to get to the door, one falling to his feet, one smashing into something before hands hit the door and it was pulled open to show them a mess. Stiles hair was sticking up, Issac was wearing a t-shit and boxers. Jackson went to tap against the Hale's door, the group of friends forgotten as it was pulled open before his hand hit it. He smiles at his best friend and the younger brother, looking them over quickly.

"Well, well, well..." He says. "Look at these two wolves, messy as hell." He teases and Derek growls teasingly back at him. Lydia and Allison greet the boys and the two greet them back.

"They have some nice people here." Lydia tells them and Derek shrugs before Scott shoves him out of the way to peer down the hallway to see Issac's body half out the door to give his sister a hug. Derek rolls his eyes.

"I don't know if they go to school here." Derek tells them and they just grin back at them.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough." Allison says.

"We heard." Derek deadpans at the same time Scott basically cheers it, beaming at them.

"What did we miss?" Jackson asks, furrowing his brows and Derek explains the whole werewolf hearing because they do, in fact, spy on their friends.

"We know that Derek. Why does Scott look like he's gonna explode rainbows?" Lydia asks and Derek sighs, looking towards his younger brother who is starting to look way to happy just to see Stiles shoving Issac out in boxers and grinning.

"He's falling in love with Issac over there but barely knows him and is always scared to talk to him." The three siblings look down at Derek's response to see Stiles holding Issac at arms length.

"Issac is...which one?" Jackson asks and Scott grins.

"The cute, gorgeous guy with the blond hair."

"You mean Erica's brother?" Lydia asks as the blond swats at Stiles' hand and pushes her brother into the room, scolding them.

"Yes, yes the cute one!" Derek rolls his eyes at Scott's outburst and the three siblings snicker.

"Well, we're going to eat with them, you should come. But you're paying for yourselves." Jackson says and Derek grins at him, wrapping a hand around the back of Scott's neck before the younger wolf can run over and nods. Nods because he was trying to set Scott and Issac up, nods for his little brother because even though Scott's ridiculously in love with Issac and it'd never last because everyone runs he wants Scott to be happy for that moment.

* * *

Stiles ran his fingertips against the spines of books, head tilted as he walks along the book case in the university's library. His eyes trail along the titles printed on them before he stops and pulls a book out. He eyes it for a moment before flipping it open and reading the first paragraph. After deciding this was the book he wanted he walked over to the table and sat down across from a man doing his own homework. The library was mostly empty because it was really late. There were only a few people in the room and Stiles had come here hours after he had lunch with his siblings, their dates, the Hale brothers and their friends. His eyes came up to meet green ones and he smiles at Derek as he leans forward.

"This is dumb." The older man says and Stiles glares slightly.

"You wanna go back to your room and cuddle while we talk?" Stiles smiles bitterly and Derek swallows at the thought of Stiles laying in his bed next to him, talking to him. He shakes those thoughts away.

"Um, um, um no this is fine." He stutters out and Stiles grins, tilting his head slightly, oblivious to the nerves that ran through Derek.

"Thought so." The younger man says plainly, flipping a page in his book. He licks his lower lip. "Smart idea coming with us for lunch." He compliments and Derek shrugs, lips scowling slightly.

"I was forced." He tells the guy, who smirks back at him, raising his brows.

"Mhm," He hums, unbelieving before shutting his book and leaning his elbows on it. "You liked it, don't lie." Stiles teases and Derek's green orbs disappear behind his narrowing lids as he glares at the brunette across from him.

"What was there to like?" He bites out and Stiles smile turns into a smaller, more flirty one.

"Me." The brown-eyed boy tells his partner in crime who rolls his eyes, glad Scott couldn't make fun of his stuttering heart.

"Shut up." Derek demands. "Aren't we here for a reason?" He asks and Stiles just smiles lightly, shaking his head.

"All work and no play make DerBear a dull boy" Stiles sing-songs to him, voice just edging on a childish one to which Derek growls in return. Stiles seems to ignore it as he continues on. "Anyway any ideas?" Stiles question and Derek raises a brow back at him.

"I don't know, you're the one who though about this." The werewolf fires back and Stiles sighs, rolling his eyes before standing.

"ugh, c'mon there's gotta be a book somewhere in here." Stiles decides before nodding towards the bookshelves. Derek looks at him surprised, wondering what the guy decided to find a book called _Get Your Brother to Date: For Dummies._ Yeah, this was a brilliant plan, the wolf thinks as he stands and follows Stiles toward the back shelves. He eyes a book that was more for himself than anything and reaches for it but before his fingers can touch the spine Stiles twirls over and snatches it from his sight. Derek looks at him unamused and the boy just smiles at him, closer to Derek than either of them realized. He examines the cover of the book before flipping to the first page and humming. Derek waits, brows raised before a hand shoves him and Stiles teases him to find something useful. Derek grumbles but walks away, scanning some books before grabbing one he thinks might be a little useful.

He pulls it from the shelf, happy that no annoying younger guy came over and snatched it from him but a little upset he didn't get to see that smile so close. He walks back to where he left Stiles, using his sense to find the boy exactly where he left him. He sees Stiles' eyes scanning the book, completely drawn in. His lips are parted, the tip of his tongue showing between teeth as his eyes scan each page slowly but quick. Derek smirks and walks quietly over, growling and poking Stiles who gasps and jerks, looking up at him. Those honey orbs wide and horrified as Derek's snicker met his ear. Stiles breathes out his name as he shakes his head before threatening to kill the older man who just rolls his eyes. Derek goes to tell Stiles about the book he found when the teen is fisting his shirt and pushing him against the shelf. Derek can't tell if he's seriously upset the boy or if the guy was going to kiss him as the younger brunette leaned forward. A palm presses against his parted lips, quickly hidden by Stiles' mouth. Stiles' eyes are shut and Derek's stares at him as he listens to another student walk over before reeking of embarrassment, stuttering out some words and heading away from him.

Derek's heart is pounding in his chest, his entire wolf howling that he should pin the boy under him and kiss him for real, his whole being wishing that the hand wasn't there and Stiles was really kissing him. All of a sudden Stiles is the only thing he's aware of as the younger man kisses the back of his hand that's pressed to Derek's lips, almost perfectly positioned for Derek's own. He can't sense anything from Stiles, barely sensed the other student coming, being embarrassed and stuttering. He can just smell Stiles, hear Stiles, see Stiles, feel Stiles. Panic overwhelms him. Stiles' heart is pounding a bit harder than his and he can't tell if it's from fear or what. Was he scared of getting caught by someone? Derek wants to point out that it could've been his brother but doesn't want to hurt the kid.

Stiles knows his heart is pounding in sync with his head spinning because he wants to kiss Derek, he wants Derek to kiss him. Being this close to the gorgeous man was enough for him but having his hand pressed against those lips, feeling Derek's breath against his palm as the older man stayed unmoving under it made him want more. He didn't even care about consequences, he wanted to let his hand slip from Derek's mouth to his hair and tangle it there, pulling the older man closer. It had been for a distraction, he saw the guy coming and knew he had to play it cool. This was the dumbest decision ever and he doesn't stop when he knows the other guy is gone but Derek doesn't pull away either. His fingers twitch against his will, ready to move when Derek's hand grabs his and yanks it away, shoving Stiles away. Stiles meets the narrowed eyes and the snarl startles him slightly.

"Don't you ever do that again." Derek growls, holding Stiles' hand by the wrist but Stiles feels playful and smirks back at him, leaning forward slightly.

"You wish my hand wasn't there." Stiles whispers to the older man as he pulls his hand back to himself, wondering if Derek could've actually hurt him if he wanted to. He wouldn't doubt it and he was shocked that the man didn't.

"I don't want your mouth anywhere near me." Derek says sternly and Stiles just cocks a brow, smirking a bit. Even if the voice was strong it was questionable. He tilts his head and parts his lips, brows falling.

"You sure about that?" He whispers, eyes locked on Derek who gulps at the words but never falters.

"Yeah." He whispers and Stiles' eyes snap to Derek's lips. The shorter brunette leans forward and Derek's eyes snap to his lips before he shoves the younger man away. Stiles fights the disappointment and meets those green eyes, raising his brows.

"We're getting no where and I have an essay to finish, text me if something comes up." Derek says, book still in hand, even though he had yet to tell Stiles about it. He walks away, leaving the younger man there and gathers his stuff from where they were previously sitting. When Stiles doesn't come back and there's no indication of the younger man returning for his own books, he sighs. He can't help but thing he messed up. Even if Stiles and him would never work romantically, they had a shot at being friend. What they had going was pretty good, he should've been a little nicer. He holds the book and turns it in his hand before placing it on Stiles bag, hoping that made up for messing up and leaves the library.

Stiles stays where he is and leans against the shelf. He went too far, trying to kiss Derek, who's made it painfully obvious the only reason he tolerates Stiles was for Scott. He shouldn't have tried to kiss the older Hale, he should've apologized for not warning him before he pressed his palm to Derek's mouth and planted one on the back of his hand. The guys clearly wasn't okay with it, even if he seemed to be, even if he didn't mind that his brother was. Stiles shouldn't have made a move on him. A guy like Derek would never go for a guy like Stiles. He hits his head against the books behind him and sighs, letting his eyes slip shut he breathes. This wasn't a stage or a phase anymore, he couldn't hide this forever. He liked guys, he likes Derek. He groans and stays there for a few minutes, trying to gather himself up. After a few minutes he looks down at the book he had been reading, the book he snatched before Derek could. He squeezes it and nods, heading back towards his bag and looking down at the book on his bag, smiling lightly and picking it up.

* * *

The room is silent, the sun still unseen but sure to rise in only a few hours. Issac's curled up to his pillow facing towards Stiles who can't seem to keep the pain off his face. Images and slurs being thrown at him after he speaks the words in a dream. His heart beats wildly in his chest and he turns again, moaning in his sleep, breaking the silence. He whimpers and pleas fall from his lips. He screams for the man, voice desperate and pleading but it's only a whisper to those who could hear, whispered under his breath as he tosses once again. He shoots up, tears burning his eyes and stumbles out of bed to Issac's shaking his friend.

"I'm'a tell him. I'm gonna tell him." He tells the blond, who blinks at him and furrows his brows, confused. He wasn't on the same page yet, still half asleep but Stiles looks so sad it almost breaks his hear.

"Wha-?" He questions, shifting slightly. "Who?" Stiles sniffs.

"Aiden. I have to tell Aiden and he's gonna hate me." Stiles says, voice shaking as he rests his head on the bed, partly on the other man's bed who shakes his head, stifling a yawn.

"Stiles. Tell him what? And he won't hate you, you know that." Issac reassures his friend who nods.

"He will, he'll hate me cause I'm gay too." Issac already knows this, these thoughts Stiles seems to have about his older brother hating him for being gay. But he can't see Aiden doing that, sure Ethan and he fight a lot but Erica wouldn't let Aiden be so close minded.

"Stop it. No he won't." Stiles nods.

"I had a dream and he...he...left me, he said he wasn't my brother. He disowned me and left me, Issac." Stiles says and Issac's heart aches, Stiles already had issues with his mother, he didn't want Stiles to think either of his brothers wouldn't love him unconditionally.

"Stiles, it was a dream, just a dream." Stiles blinks quickly as he looks around the room for a second, realizing how right Issac was. He was dreaming about it because he was scared. It was him who thought that, there was no way to be certain until he told his brother, until the words came out or Aiden found out.

"I'm telling him tomorrow." Issac nods at him and promises to be right here, he'll tell Erica with Stiles if that's what his friend wanted. Stiles thanks him quietly and goes back to his bed, they talk a few more minutes, voices barely whispering to each other as they speak, trying to lull themselves back to sleep. Issac drifts off first and after a few minutes Stiles follows, thinking he could do it, he could tell Aiden and he didn't care what happened either way. He knows he's lying but he still keeps the thoughts and slowly falls into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Stiles and Issac go about their normal day, Stiles texting Aiden the minute he wakes up that him and Issac had something that wanted to tell them and to meet them at their dorm after classes. It would be about 4pm when the other two would be done and Stiles had an early class at 8am, then another at 1pm and he'd be back at the dorms long before then with Issac who had a 12pm class and then a class at 6pm. But the time Stiles gets back after his second class he's panicking a part of him didn't want to tell Aiden anymore. He didn't want to lose his brother. He starts freaking out and Issac stares at him.

"Stiles, this was your idea. You wanted to do this and now you're freaking out? Calm down." Issac tries and Stiles nods with a sigh, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right, it'll be fine. I'm okay." He says before panic fills him again. He shakes his head. "No it won't I need to cancel." Stiles almost yells as he pulls his phone out. Issac sighs and stands.

"Stop," He demands, snatching the phone out of his friend's hands before Stiles could cancel and tucking it in his own pocket. "It'll be fine" He whispers.

"What if it isn't?" Stiles asks back and Issac licks his lips, thinking for a second.

"You've still got me and Ethan and Aiden will come around. He loves you, you're his baby brother. He's not going to care." Issac reassures and Stiles nods but still looks a little shaky about believing it.

"Yeah, I guess." He says and Issac grabs his arm, tilting his dead.

"I swear it'll be fine. You want to do this, remember? Don't worry, I'll be right here with you. I'm telling them too, with you. Okay?" Stiles nods and Issac ushers him to sit and breathe and calm down. The two of them relishing in each other's company as they both wait a little anxiously for their siblings to show up. When the knock finally comes on the door, Stiles eyes go wide and he shakes his head.

"I'm not getting that." He says, pointing to the door and Issac sighs but stands and opening the door, allowing the couple inside and going to sit by Stiles again, who looks like he's trying to keep his cool once again.

"What did you guys want to tell us?" Erica asks and no one answers for a while. Aiden looks from his brother to Issac and back to Stiles, furrowing his brows and wondering what could possibly shut his younger brother up so long. Issac looks to Stiles before realizing his friend wasn't going to say it, not right away, maybe not at all but he had to. He hoped to encourage Stiles to but he needed Erica to know, he wasn't going to hide it. He didn't care how Aiden reacted and his sister had never shown any indication she wouldn't love him unconditionally like a sibling should.

"I'm gay." He says and Aiden looks to him and Erica smiles at him but Aiden's turning towards Stiles who shrinks back and nods at him. Stiles thinks he's telling Aiden he's gay too but Aiden simply sees it as confirming Issac's sexuality.

"I'm sorry." The younger brother says, gaining the blond siblings' attention as he apologizes to his older brother. Erica and Aiden's eyebrows both shoot up and Erica stands, grabbing Issac's elbow.

"We should talk outside." She tells him, tugging him even with his objection and they leave the two brothers alone. Stiles' heart pounding in his chest as Aiden stares at him.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Aiden says finally and Stiles swallows, wiping his palms on his pants.

"Yeah, well, uhm...you see.."He stutters before stopping completely.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" Aiden asks, a little worried now as his little brother fails to form words.

"Nothing," Stiles reassures before inhaling. "but I need to tell you something."

"Okay." Aiden says and waits again as Stiles tries to word it.

"Well...Danny, Ethan, Issac and I are the same...so to speak." Aiden raises a brow. "Well I am..."He stops talking, lips pursed together as he looks at Aiden.

"Yes?" Aiden encourages, a little scared but he doesn't think there's anything wrong with the other four that he should be worried about Stiles being. He didn't like when Danny compared Stiles to Ethan and him because Stiles was his own person but apparently there is something there that makes them similar.

"I'm gay." Stiles closes his eyes, fearing the reaction of his brother, not wanting to see it. Aiden's chest tightens at the words, feeling like he can't breathe. Not because his little brother told him he was gay but because his little brother was absolutely terrified to tell him he was gay. He's still a little upset, he doesn't know what he's gonna do now. With anything, their mother or...or anything. But he loves Stiles, that's his baby brother, the kid he basically raised, gay or not he was still Stiles.

"Why-why..." He exhales and watches Stiles purse his lips, trembling where he sat. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Stiles eyes open and meet his brother's, lips parting.

"I was scared you'd hate me." He says, his voice a whisper afraid and Aiden sucks in a breath, walking towards his little brother and touching his face.

"Baby brother, I would never hate you. Ever. You're my baby brother." Aiden reassures him, meaning every word and Stiles swallows.

"You hate Ethan and...and you were always pushing me to be like you." Stiles defends his reasoning and Aiden just shakes his head.

"No, I don't hate Ethan and I was trying to get you out of your shell." Stiles hadn't been quiet but he didn't have a lot of friends either and Aiden just wanted what was best for his baby brother so he might've, now that he thinks about it, pushed Stiles a little bit to do thinks Stiles didn't want. He wouldn't have ever known if Stiles didn't say something because Stiles never complained, always did what his loved ones wanted.

"You fight all the time, Aiden about nothing." Stiles says, his voice a little desperate. He never understood the fighting.

"No, not nothing."Aiden says after a moment, leaning against the wall and tucking his hands in his pocket.

"Why then?" Stiles, asks, looking at him with desperate eyes. Aiden sighs and looks at Stiles, he never expected Stiles to understand, they kind of hid this from Stiles. Just like they tried to keep Stiles away from their mother whenever she was home.

"Because I've been raising us the way dad would want us to be and Ethan thinks we should be raised how we want to be." Aiden says and Stiles blinks, his face going a bit bitter at the thought.

"It's not your job to raise us." He tells Aiden before his lips shift to a tiny scowl. "That's a mother's job." He says bitterly and Aiden raises his brow.

"Do you really think dad would've wanted us to be raised by mom?" He asks and Stiles sighs, looking to the ground before looking into Aiden's eyes.

"Dad would've wanted us to be happy. He would've wanted us to be a family." Stiles tells him and Aiden frowns. Did his baby brother think they didn't have a family? Did he think the three of them were alone? They might not have their mother everyday but they had a family. He sits on the bed with Stiles and hugs the younger brunette, who hugs back.

"We are a family. You, me, Ethan, Danny, Erica and Issac. We're family and whatever guy you fall for." Stiles smiles at his brother as Aiden tightens his grip a bit at the word, making sure the younger understood he was fine with it. There's a small knock on the door before Issac and Erica poke their heads in. Aiden gestures them in and the siblings hug the ones on the bed, Issac curling up next to Stiles.

"Told you so." He tells the brunette who rolls his eyes and shoves Issac playfully before grinning at him and thanking him quietly.

* * *

AN: Awe, happy families with Stiles and Issac. How about with the Hales? What is going on over there? Laura has some secrets? Big secrets but hey, Stiles is out and his brother loves him. And did you see that almost kiss between Derek and Stiles? Whattt? Alright, that's all you guys get for now. Review, let us know what you thought. Or don't. I mean it's your choice and all that stuff.


End file.
